why do our sleepovers always end up like this
by dicaeopolis
Summary: this isn't the first time, and vriska sure as hell hopes it won't be the last. because when it comes down to it, all he really needs in his life is terezi pyrope and an empty house and some choice items from her nightstand drawer. terezi/m!vriska scourgecest.


this isn't the first time, and vriska sure as hell hopes it won't be the last. because when it comes down to it, all he really needs in his life is terezi pyrope and an empty house and some choice items from her nightstand drawer.

she's got him up against the wall of her dark bedroom, her hands pinning his wrists to the wall at his sides. and her teeth are scraping down his neck and closing around a patch of particularly sensitive skin and she's sucking dark cerulean marks into his flesh, leaving him proudly marked for the world to see.

she breaks away for a moment to hiss out a laugh at his sounds. fuck you, he spits back. but he's loving every second and terezi knows it just as well as he does. her mouth has moved to his collarbone, and her entire body is pressed up against his, all angles and muscular flesh. when her hips roll and gyrate against his hard-on, he lets out a groan at the friction despite his best efforts, wrists tugging futilely against her grip. she bites down on his shoulder, hard, and he contorts against her, gasping out curses.

his entire body is on high alert, nerves keen to her slightest touch. god, he can't live without this. when it's terezi, he never has to hold back. when it's terezi, it's all heat and sweat and heavy breathing, all teeth and nails and their powerful bodies slamming against each other. when it's terezi, sex is a battle that he can glory in.

she releases his wrists, presumably intending to head for her bed, but vriska has other ideas. instantly, he's swapped their positions, shoving her shoulders roughly against the wall. terezi rolls with it, looping her arms around his back and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. vriska kisses her, hard, and their teeth clash together but he doesn't care, quickly sinking deeper into the kiss with nimble tongue and pushing lips.

she's starting to slip downwards, and his hands slide down to support her ass, taking the opportunity to grope her shamelessly. in retaliation, terezi grinds against him with enough force to hurt. he keens, and she laughs again.

vriska growls in frustration, grasps her upper thighs and slams her hips back against the wall. he keeps her hitched up against his waist with one hand, but the other's fingers move to scratch white lines against the bare skin of her inner thighs. she hisses again, this time with arousal as he moves up to tease the sensitive crevice where thigh meets pelvis.

her skin is blazing hot, and he can feel the blood pounding as his fingers slide into her shorts and her soaked red underwear to flutter against her puffy lips. he shoves four fingers inside - no need to go one by one; she likes it as rough as he does - and immediately begins pistoning them in and out, fingerfucking her vigorously. she's writhing by now, hot and dripping wet and arching when he curls his fingers to rub against her G-spot.

she curses loudly, and her hands slide underneath his shirt to scratch down his sides with sharp nails, leaving droplets of cerulean blood beading in their wake. vriska hisses at the pain, but he knows she can smell his adrenaline, feel his sensitivity spike, and she scratches again as his fingers move inside her, digging her nails deep into his back. he's nearly aching with hardness and he barely manages to form the thought that it's time to hoist her up and stagger over to her bed, as best as he can when her nails are dragging along the waistband of his boxers and she's rutting against him and he can hardly think straight because terezi pyrope has injected him with a shot of pure lust and that really shouldn't surprise him at this point.

vriska is feeling dangerously animalistic, and terezi is matching him blow for blow as they tumble down onto the sheets, fisting her fingers into his hair and yanking his head closer to bite and lick one flushed ear. he moans with pain and pure arousal, craving the sensation that sends goosebumps racing up his skin and blood racing downwards, and it's push and pull now, as he tugs her hips against his and she shoves him down beneath her and he's practically tearing off her tiny shorts.

some nights, they're in no hurry to undress - sometimes she wears lacy thigh highs with soft, sensual satin nightshirts that he can't keep his hands off, sometimes he wears black leather and a spiked collar left over from his punk phase so she can tug him around at her will. but tonight, she yanks off his clothing as he's helping her hurriedly squirm out of hers. she stops with his shirt bunched up uncomfortably around his face, leaving him to irately wriggle out of it himself. he sees the reason why when he emerges and she's clicking a set of handcuffs around his wrists.

glancing up, he notes that they were already fastened to the headboard. she'd been ready. his face twists in embarrassment - he'd let her know he'd been intending to end up dominant tonight.

terezi notices. too slow, she mocks him.

fuck off, he answers. she knows damn well this is how he likes it best, when he's helpless despite all his efforts and she can systematically dismantle his mental capability with her tongue and fingers and sharp teeth and wicked grin. already, he's twitching in anticipation, and she's going to work on his exposed skin.

he's achingly sensitive by now, and she takes full advantage of it, dragging her nails down his chest and stomach and peppering his neck and shoulders with hickeys and scratches and rough bites. he's shaking by the time her teeth find their way down to his hips, and when they first close around the protruding bone his entire body is racked by a shudder and an anguished growl from somewhere deep in his throat.

her teeth scrape along the smooth expanse of skin between the hipbones, purposefully avoiding his twitching cock. for a brief moment, she presses her soft, warm tits around his dick, and he shudders again, arms tensing in a futile but involuntary attempt to break the cuffs around his wrists. she nibbles on the other hipbone, and one hand sneaks up to play with his cock, tickling over the cerulean skin with light touches that give him only the barest vestiges of stimulation.

she scoots up to crouch over him, hands pressing his arms down against the pillow and tongue dancing around his ears. she's pressing down onto his cock, letting it slip between her lips and slide up and down, moving faster when it's against her clit, and he's keening, twisting beneath her, trying desperately to shift his hips up for more, anything more than the endless teasing that's keeping him frustrated and needy and spitting out a mixture of curses and imploring whines

and finally, finally she's sliding half an inch down onto his cock before swirling her hips and retreating again. he whimpers, too far gone to be embarrassed of his desperate noises. shivers are rippling down his body, from head to toe, as she takes him in a little more, and more again, and his thoughts are disconnecting from each other and he's lost somewhere in a cloud of desire ruled entirely by the slick heat and sweet, sweet friction around him. he notices through the haze that her fingers are down between her legs as her hips are rocking up and down and she clenches around him and that's it, he's gone, the heat at his core ripples out through his veins like molten gold. his arms are yanking frantically at the bonds and his entire body is a quivering mess and he fucking loves that she's reduced him to this because when terezi fucks him he can finally feel liberated, and he practically melts back against the bed as she slows her motions and finally stops, planting her hands on his chest and letting her heart rate slow.

she slides off him and unclicks the handcuffs. he tips his head back and dredges up his last energy to scoot over so she can sprawl out next to him.

and then he glances over at her and sees her lips curving up into a smirk, and knows that they're nowhere near done yet.


End file.
